Eternidad
by Sinerith
Summary: Dejarla morir parece haber sido la mejor decisión, vivir por la eternidad en soledad es el precio a pagar por salvar el alma de Bella. Pero la oscuridad de la noche le llevará de nuevo a su amada...
1. Prefacio

**Eternidad**

_**Por **Sinerith_

No estaba arrepentido de mi condición anti natural. Pero tampoco era algo de lo cual estaba orgulloso. Había matado despiadadamente a cientos de seres humanos durante mi larga vida y a pesar de que ahora sobrevivía de otra manera eso no borraba de mi memoria los ríos de sangre que había derramado.

Entregarme al hecho de dejarla morir era algo absolutamente insoportable sobre todo porque sabía que por mis venas corría ese poder para salvarle la vida, para hacerla parte de mi familia y vivir con ella el resto de mi inmortalidad. Aquello era a lo que mi corazón más le temía. El convertirle en un demonio, esclavo de la noche y sediento de la sangre de los humanos que moran en la tierra.

Bella, mi Bella, aquí y ahora te juro que tras la tormentosa sombra de tu muerte volveremos a estar juntos…


	2. Capitulo 02

**Capitulo 1**

Otro día aburrido en la nada interesante preparatoria de Forks. De nuevo otro día en el que me acercaba a la muerte mientras Edward permanecía con su inmortal belleza ¡si tan solo me hubiera convertido cuando James me había mordido! Probablemente Edward y yo estaríamos ya disfrutando de un amor en el que no había final, disfrutando de un perenne estado de felicidad como en mis sueños yo había planeado. En cuanto escuche sus pasos me volví para mirar a Edward y este, esbozando aquella encantadora sonrisa me tomó de la mano para caminar juntos hacía el estacionamiento tras nuestra última clase.

-Bella…- Escuché su musical voz –has estado muy pensativa esta mañana ¿qué te sucede?

-Nada Edward, solo que…- suspiré –Estaba pensando en cuando será que conviertas en un...- me incliné a él para que nadie pudiera escucharnos.

-…Vampiro- hasta Jasper, del otro lado del pasillo, se giró para vernos cuando lo dije, como si en aquel momento fuera a alzar la mano para pedir la oportunidad de morderme. Sabía que lo deseaba, aun sin los sentidos súper desarrollados de Edward pues muy para mi alegre pesar era una humana de sangre deliciosa, aunque a mí me daba nauseas el olor de mi sangre o de cualquier otra.

Ciertamente esa era una de las cosas en las que más meditaba cuando por mi pensamiento pasaba la idea de ser un vampiro ¡alimentarme de algo tan asqueroso como la sangre! Aun si era de animales ¿no éramos los seres humanos también animales? Al menos tenía la esperanza que cuando fuera vampiro hubiera alguna clase de sentido que hiciera que la sangre oliera delicioso ¡si no pobre de mí! ¡Eternamente dependiente de eso!

-¿y estás segura que pasara eso?- Edward me preguntó, como si deseara alguna de esas respuestas que solía darle cuando me retaba, pero esa mañana estaba demasiado exhausta –de otro día siendo una humana, como para responderle.

-Yo no lo veo- irrumpió Alice mientras pasaba a nuestro lado y de no saber que se me romperían los dedos si la pellizcaba, lo hubiera hecho.

Sin embargo pude ver que ella me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿no crees que ya somos demasiado viejos para la psicología inversa?- replicó Edward con obviedad.

Alice rió y se giró para verme –No puedes culparme de no haber tratado-

Sonreí sin ganas, viejos, eternamente jóvenes. No como la pobre humana joven que todos los días al levantarse se miraba al espejo buscando alguna arruga.

Sin embargo, deje de insistir por el día, bastante ya tenía con que Edward pusiera esa compungida expresión en su bello rostro cada vez que le mencionaba la posibilidad de que me convirtiera en un vampiro.

Así que solté un respigo cuando Edward abrió la puerta del Volvo. Entré y entonces escuché de un portazo como el cerró la puerta y fue a su propio lado.

-Edward- murmuré cuando lo vi entrar, el giró la cabeza hacia mí y supongo que pensó que tenía frio pues apago el aire acondicionado pero mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos de aquello.

-Cuando muera…-

-Bella….- quiso frenarme pero insistí-Cuando muera ¿qué harás?-

-No quiero hablar sobre las posibilidades de tu muy remota muerte…No me hagas pensar en ello aun Bella.

_Aun. _Me había dolido, me dolía que a él le hiriera el hecho de pensar que moriría tan pronto en comparación de la vida inmortal de los vampiros pero no me arrepentía de haberle dicho. Si había una forma de hacerle ceder era aquella por supuesto, llegar al punto de estremecer sus pensamientos ante el dolor que causaba la muerte de aquel al que amabas.

Así que durante todo el camino permanecimos en el sepulcral silencio que siempre nos separaba.


End file.
